You're Dead! LOL!
'You're Dead! LOL!' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 22. Originally aired February 10, 2010. Title reference: Online chat terminology. -- This is the Original Episode -- Samurai Death Squad Way to Die #'198' On July 17, 2009, in Los Angeles, CA. An underground group of Japanese-American men and women called the "Samurai Death Squad" try to modernize the art of bushido. The men challenge each other's courage by engaging in a modern day jousting matches, using tuner cars and spears while the women stand around in skimpy schoolgirl outfits sucking on lollipops (save for one who dresses as a geisha and acts as a referee). The object of the game is to get as close to injuring their opponent as possible without actually injuring one another. One of the men gets his shoulder cut, causing him to have trouble holding his spear. Intending to slice his opponent back, he accidentally impales him through his eye and all the way out the back of his head. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Shafted Way to Die #'856' On January 8, 1992, in Fort Worth, TX.A mean-spirited, claustrophobic office manager gets in an elevator with some employees. However, the elevator gets stuck. In a desperate attempt to get out, the other employees pry open the doors to let her out. As she is climbing out, the hydraulic brakes fail and the elevator proceeds to descend, crushing the woman's abdomen/bisecting her. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Smoked Way to Die #'343' On July 1, 2004, in Idaho Falls, ID. A teenager and his friend smoke on his porch, and his friend repeatedly asks him for cigarettes, not paying up for his own. Eventually, the other boy gets fed up, loads some cigarettes into a shotgun shell, and fires them at his friend's face as a practical joke. Unfortunately, the cigarettes get lodged in his friend's face and brain, killing him. Alt names - Up In Smoked Just Plane Dead Way to Die #'413' On July 19, 2001, in San Pedro, CA. A former pilot and current public nuisance flying an RC glider eventually flies it into the direction of the sun, losing view of it. It comes back behind the pilot, impaling him through his chest. Exhaustdead Way to Die #'108' On October 19, 1995, in Orlando, FL. A woman secretly dates another man to escape her abusive ex-boyfriend. When the ex finds out, he drives to the restaurant where the woman is meeting the other man and plans to pelt them with his paintball gun. He backs his car against a pile of trash, which blocks the exhaust pipe. The exhaust comes out through the air conditioning vents, and he eventually dies when high levels of carbon monoxide fill his car and poison him. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Ruffed Up Way to Die #'227' On August 11, 2004, in St. Paul, MN. An unemployed woman desperate for another job reluctantly takes a position as a dog walker, despite her intense hatred for the animals. On her first day, the dogs drag her across the ground. She cannot break free from the many leashes tied to her wrist, and she collides with a tree head-first, damaging her temporal lobe and killing her. Alt names - Doggone Dangerous Lady & The Trampled Way to Die #'115' On August 19, 2001, in Sturgis, SD. A drunken, misogynistic biker pulls off a female dancer's top at a bar during the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally, and another dancer in the troupe defends her friend by knocking him to the ground. The biker is then trampled to death by a group of drunk men who rush to the stage to check out the woman who had just been stripped. Alt names - Lady 'n' The Trampled Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Stone Hard Way to Die #'586' On ????, ????, in Brooklyn, NY. Patrick is at an art auction, harassing and hitting on all of the girls there. When he takes it too far with one girl, she slaps him, knocking him to the floor and hitting his chest. Patrick had fibrodysplasia ossificans progressive (FOP), a disorder that causes bones, muscles, and other tissues to scar. The impact with the ground caused scarred tissue in his lungs to break off and go into his heart. Patrick struggles to get up before suffering massive cardiac arrest and dying. (This death is absent from the US version) Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Top 100 Deaths